Maple Syrup
by aypapii
Summary: "You know," he says, looking up. "My dad would kill me if he found out."


The reason Kramer decided to rent a cheap crappy apartment far from the Sander's house was for this exact reason. His taste buds can pick up the amount of alcohol he had consumed, to try and forget about the experience but it proved futile. Because he can still remember every second, every minute, of it.

And he feels sick.

The toilet flushes and Jake emerges from the bathroom, hair a mess, skin red and bruises peeking out from where Kramer had gotten too rough. He's covered himself up now which part of Kramer is thankful for but the other but wonders why. Why would he cover himself up after the fucked, after Kramer traced his hands along parts of Jake body, actions that would be deemed illegal by cops, his parents and just about everyone.

Jake joins him back in the bed, Kramer's protests die on his tongue when the boy gets close. He puts an arm around him but would go to his grave denying they cuddled. He's never been a cuddler after sex, Sandrine could vouch for him. But Jake's different. Jake's different in so many ways, one being he isn't a grown woman. Everything's rushed but special with Jake and it makes Kramer's need to vomit increase.

Some would call this love. He wouldn't though, He'd scoff and tell them there's no such thing, not between a teenager and an adult any way. Jake isn't emotionally developed enough to even understand love.

"You know," he says, looking up. "My dad would kill me if he found out."

Kramer has to chuckle. "Ditto."

Jake smiles. "We're in deep shit."

Kramer flicks his ear the best he can. "Language."

Jake laughs and shifts so he is now sitting on Kramer, who got slightly red at the position shift but doesn't complain. "I think my language is the least of our problems."

"That it is." Kramer solemnly agrees.

Jake flicks him this time. "Don't look so bad, I'm basically sixteen-"

"It's still illegal." Kramer comments.

Jake scoffs and grins. "And when has doing illegal things bothered you so much? If you don't remember, you're holding my family hostage."

Kramer looks away, still smiling slightly. He can't find it within himself to tell Jake that _this_ is the only illegal thing he's done that's bothered him.

"Did I offend you?" Jake frowns.

"No, no, of course not." Kramer looks back at him and for a short, chemically unbalanced moment, puts a hand over Jake's but he takes it off so fast it may have never been there in the first place.

"Then stop looking so down, jeez." Jake half rolls his eyes.

"I can't help it okay? This thing is-"

"_Ugh_." Jake protests. "Are we seriously going to discuss this? Right now? Just after banging and while I'm starving?"

"When are we going to talk about it then? Never?" Kramer's asks, eyebrows raised.

"Never sounds goods." Jake shrugs.

"And if your dad finds out?" Kramer asks. "What then?"

"He won't. That's why you rent this crappy place. So no one does."

Kramer can't help but think that Jake is smarter than he looks. "I think Duncan suspects. Your mother too."

"So what? They're banging behind my dad's back too." Jake says, so nonchalantly, that it takes Kramer off guard.

"Wow." He comments, not sure if he's impressed or worried.

"Any, this is boring." Jake's attention span doesn't seem to be long. "Why don't you make me something to eat?"

"Can't. I only rent this place for sex." His own nonchalantness worries him. "I don't stock food."

"Then take me to a diner. It'll be all romantic like." Jake says. "I'll get pancakes and you can get coffee and watch me eat the pancakes and you can think about licking syrup off of my-"

"Okay, that's enough." Kramer smirks and shoves the teenager off of him and sits up, so Jake can't reclaim his position.

"Is that a yes though?" Jake asks, an arm slung over Kramer's shoulder. His breath on Kramer's neck. "To taking me to a diner, not licking syrup off me... unless you're into that."

"I'll take you to a diner." Kramer agreed and then turned his head slightly to get a better look at Jake. "But no syrup. Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jake grinned. "Tell my dad?"

Jake laughed as he got off the bed, to get properly dressed and Kramer turned, to reply to the boy's question but stopped in his tracks. A small smile ghosted onto his lips as he came to a sudden realisation.

He loved Jake.


End file.
